


gonna bite that know-it-all tongue

by AutumnOcean



Category: Cheers (TV)
Genre: F/F, just a lil idea for a lil fic!, post coital bickering, seriously this is super short i just thought it was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnOcean/pseuds/AutumnOcean
Summary: “Would you prefer pillow talk?” Diane’s tone was petulant, and she felt Carla tense up against her. Nothing ever changed with them, did it?
Relationships: Diane Chambers/Carla Tortelli
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	gonna bite that know-it-all tongue

**Author's Note:**

> i've always loved the idea of diane and carla hate fucking. i can't write a sex scene to save my life but there's allusions to how rough the sex was. this is just a little fic but enjoy!
> 
> title comes from the all time low song "keep the change you filthy animal" but please don't sue me atl i'm poor.

The pool table felt was scratchy, Diane mused. Surely this table was the centerpiece of many an exciting evening, the playing field for many a rabble rouser and miscreant. Sam had once bragged that he had bested Coach in a game of billiards in 6 shots, but knowing Coach, he had probably pocketed the 8 ball prematurely. Regardless, this very table had seemed the best final destination for their amorous activities, as the bar was narrow and the tables shaky.

“I can hear you thinking. Even your brain never shuts up, huh?” Carla muttered from beside her. Diane wondered if Carla was aware that with one shrewd yank, she could easily leave a glaring bald spot on her curly haired head, then decided that that knowledge was part of what got them in this position in the first place. The position, of course, being Carla’s head tucked into Diane’s shoulder, her right leg carelessly flung over Diane’s left one. Diane huffed.

“Would you prefer _pillow talk_?” Diane’s tone was petulant, and she felt Carla tense up against her. Nothing ever changed with them, did it?

“No,” Carla bit back. “What I would prefer, _princess_ , is to not have bruises forming on my butt, thank you very m-”

“Carla, I’m speaking from a swollen lip, which you bit and drew blood from-”

“Alright! Point taken.” Carla settled down and traced the matching bite mark on Diane’s hip with her thumb. “That’s gonna hurt in the morning.”

Diane hummed. “Yes,” she replied. She lazily lowered her left hand into Carla’s hair and began stroking it. “All previous jokes aside, your hair is actually quite soft.”

“Head and Shoulders,” Carla replied. “Y’know, you tore my shirt. I’m wearing your, oh hell, what are they called, it’s not a sweater-”

“Cardigan,” Diane supplied.

“Yeah, I’m wearing that home.”

“Fine.”

Another minute passed, both of them uncharacteristically quiet. Finally, Diane smiled, having found the perfect words.

“Carla?”

Carla’s thumb, still stroking Diane’s hip, paused for a moment. “Yeah?”

“I’m so glad we did this.”

Carla snorted. “Shut up.”

For once, Diane did.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, kudos or review if you liked!!


End file.
